


Winner Takes All

by spaceandjunk



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandjunk/pseuds/spaceandjunk
Summary: Adrain was a whimpy kid who, until leaving the vault had never won anything. Years after leaving he learns that sometimes it’s good to win.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Male Lone Wanderer
Kudos: 48





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> So, as big a fan of fallout as I am I’ve never written my favorite ship? And Adrian is my favorite character I’ve made in fallout as well. So I had to remedy that by writing some good ol fuckin.

“Don’t move, you move and I stop everything.” Adrian’s voice is shaky but sure as he licks his lips, looking down at Butch who looks back with barely contained annoyance. It’s his thighs who the lone wanderer currently straddles, his dick hard and heavy against his bare stomach. 

“Man, this is so stupid.” Butch grumbles, gripping the tattered sheets covering their shared bed even harder than he had been before. Adrian gives him a half smile, running a single finger up the length of his cock enjoying the way it jumps under his touch and the soft little sound he makes. 

“You agreed to the bet lover boy, it’s your fault you’re in such a compromising position.” He had underestimated the pick haired man’s shooting skill and now it was Adrian’s turn to be in charge. Which meant that Butch had to do everything he told him to do, even if he was doing a shitty job of it so far. 

Ignoring the others murmured protest he backs down the mattress enough to grab the lube he’d left at the bottom of the bed, making a triumphant noise once he grabs it. He can see Butch rolling his eyes briefly before he lazer focus’ in on him pouring lube into his hand. With a deep breath Adrian reaches behind himself and starts to rub the lube over his entrance, sighing softly. After just a second to warm it up he presses the first finger into his body with a soft whimper. 

He can see Butch swallow thickly at the sight of him on his knees just above his cock fingering himself. After a too drawn out period Adrian adds another fingers, still slowly working himself open. It’s a good thing his skin is so dark otherwise Butch would know how warm his face is and how much it was actually affecting him. As it is, he gets to enjoy the look on his husbands face. Who he knows would give any amount of caps to move to take over right now. 

“ I-ah- used to do this in my room at night back in the vault you know.” Adrain presses his fingers deliberately against his prostate, knees going a little weak at the sharp jolt of pleasure.

“Yeah?” Butch’s voice is breathy, hanging onto every word the lone wander says. 

“Mm hm, I’d think of you too. The meaner you were to me the more I fantasized about you grabbing my hair and bending me over my desk. Or cornering me up against the lockers and making me suck your cock.” Adrain bites his lip, as he hears Butch whisper ‘goddamn’. 

“But you were too much of a pussy and look at you now, now you’re my bitch.” Adrian runs a hand through his newly dyed curls fucking himself back on his fingers as his husband looks up at him a little stupified. It feels so good that he can still catch Butch off guard with his cursing. He’s come a long way from being the math nerd doctors son he used to be. 

“Beg me to let you fuck me.” He orders, running his free hand up his husbands chest to caress his jaw. Butch snorts a laugh.

“Not gonna happen poindexter.” Butch says, defiance in his eyes and that brings Adrian back to their high school years. 

“No? Are you sure lover boy? You really look like you could use some help here.” Adrain takes his hand back from Butch’s face and instead gently taps the tip of his dick making his hips jump a little. To further add to the torture, Adrian rubs the finger against the dripping slit of his husbands cock until he’s groaning. Before stopping entirely, absolutely reveling in the whine he makes. 

“Please.” Butch grits out and Adrain stops, looking down at him again. 

“Please what baby?” He figures he may as well push it since he’s already got him to this point. Is it maybe a little bit of a power trip for him? Just a little bit of a power fantasy? Maybe, but he’s going to enjoy it while he can. 

“Please let me fuck you, please.” Adrain figures that's the best he’s ever going to get out of Butch so he takes his fingers out of himself and grabs the lube again. He pours a good bit of it directly onto Butch’s cock before taking it in hand and stroking it a few times to make sure it’s covered. 

“Don’t touch me until I tell you to.” Adrain warns him before lining him up to his entrance and slowly starting to sink down on it. Despite the prep he’d done, Butch still stretches him a bit more than he’d prepared for. Adrain moans softly, once he’s fully seated on his husbands dick. Looking down at his former bully only sends a further jolt of arousal down his spine, as it looks like he’s about to rip the sheets with how tightly he’s grabbing them. 

Adrain leans down and kisses Butch for the first time since they started, running a hand through his palmade sticky hair. Then he sits back up and braces his hands on Butch’s chest before slowly rising his hips up and bringing them back down. He starts with a slow pace like that, just gently moving his hips fingers pulling at his nipples. Though he can feel his orgasam starting to build and begins to ride his husband faster, the bedframe of their shitty bed hitting the wall behind them. 

“Touch me.” Adrian commands and like it’s something he’s been waiting for his whole life Butch’s hands fly to his hips grabbing them tightly. He braces his feet against the bed and thrusts up hard into Adrain hitting that sweet spot so perfectly and making him cry out. Butch growls and picks up the pace until the sound of the bed hitting the wall is the loudest sound in their whole house next to Adrian’s moans. 

He can vaguely hear Butch muttering curses to himself when he takes his neglected cock in hand and starts to stroke him fast and tight. His curls bounce as hard as his hips and he’s so close to cumming. 

“Don’t pull out, cum in me.” Adrain orders, voice shaking when he leans down to kiss Butch again, all teeth and tongue. Thats all it takes from him to cum, nails scratching thin white lines into Butch’s skin. The feeling of his husband clenching around his cock is all it takes for Butch to come right after him, fulfilling his command to not pull out. 

For a good while they lay there, panting and tangled together until they start to slowly come down. Adrain laughs against Butch’s neck where he’d been firmly nestled. He leans up enough to kiss his husband softly then look him in the eyes. 

“Winning feels so good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, an hour so if there’s any mistakes. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
